


Save Me

by Shellstone262617



Series: Laughing At The Bridge [4]
Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellstone262617/pseuds/Shellstone262617
Summary: Wander gets kidnapped.
Relationships: Wander & Sylvia Zbornak
Series: Laughing At The Bridge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916884
Kudos: 12





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Wander over Yonder belongs to Craig McCracken and Disney.

_Save me._ A plea that floods Wander's thoughts as the only thing that he can do is just think of Sylvia. She would save him, he just knew she would. Screams filled the next room coming from the Fist Fighters and before Wander knew it, basically because he closed his eyes shut.

"Wander, it's okay, it's okay." A voice that Wander realized was Sylvia.

"W-Wander?" Sylvia's voice cracked a little.

Wander opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a orbble bubble, and most importantly, he was in Sylvia's arms. And away Emperor Awsome. The little star nomad curled up and he started to cry, harder than he already had before. Sylvia started crying too, and adjusted the grip she had on Wander.

"You saved me Syl." Wander smiled up at the Zbornak.

To Wander, it felt like to him that Sylvia heard his plea, even if it was inside his head. But, he also knew if he was ever taken, he didn't have to plead in his head or out loud. Sylvia sniffled and kissed the child's forehead.

"Of course I did bud." Sylvia wiped her tears away. "Always have and always will."

And Wander knew what she said was true.


End file.
